Les nuits au Japon
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: La team arrive au Japon , le pays d'origine de Kurogane. Fye craint plus que tout qu'il désire y rester. KuroxFye, OS, angst/romance. Le titre est un peu naze, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça ça sent la fic pour se faire pardonner ;


**Résumé : La team arrive au Japon, le pays d'origine de Kurogane. Fye craint plus que tout que celui-ci décide d'y rester pour de bon. ****OS, KuroxFye, angst/romance. **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Clamp, c'est pas juste T_T**

**Bon voilà, un petit OS tout guimauve sur notre couple favori, dont l'idée m'est venue au boulot ! **

**En fait, je crois que j'avais besoin de me faire pardonner auprès des lecteurs/trices de ma dernière « Yubiwa Monogatari » ^^' (énoooooooorme clin d'œil pas discret du tout à Lyra64, someonee, ayu et swallow ).**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos super reviews, surtout quand elles contiennent des menaces de mort, c'est carrément tordant ! xD**

**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !**

**oooOOOooo**

La nuit était douce et paisible. Le doux parfum des cerisiers en fleurs flottait dans l'air, procurant à Fye une agréable sensation d'apaisement. Réfugié sur le toit du temple, le jeune mage contemplait le royaume qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le Japon. Le pays de Kurogane. Fye avait été très perturbé d'apprendre qu'ils avaient atterri ici. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le voeu le plus cher du ninja : retourner à tout prix d'où il venait. Et aujourd'hui, son vœu s'était réalisé.

« Et maintenant ? pensa Fye. Est-ce qu'il va vouloir rester ici et nous laisser continuer seuls ? »

Cette pensée fit couler des larmes sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas que Kurogane reste. Egoïstement, il avait cru que le ninja les suivrait toujours, où qu'ils aillent. Qu'il serait toujours près de lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'amour qu'il avait pour son pays et sur son dévouement à la princesse Tomoyo. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, allait-il prendre le risque de repartir sans savoir s'il reviendrait un jour ? Sa vie était ici. Il ne repartirait plus. Le mage en était convaincu. Il avait attendu trop longtemps de revenir.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste ! se dit Fye, désespéré. Je l'aime ! Je l'aime…. »

Tandis que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité, il entendit soudain le froissement d'un vêtement et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Il ne tourna pas la tête. Il savait que c'était Kurogane et cela le contrariait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne justement à ce moment là ? Ne pouvait-il pleurer en paix ? Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prononce mot et Fye en profita pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas que Kurogane sache à quel point il se sentait mal.

- J'aime la nuit sur ce pays, dit soudain Kurogane, rompant le silence. Tout est si paisible.

- Toi aussi, Kuro-chan, tu as l'air paisible depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, répondit Fye, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Je suis chez moi, dit simplement le ninja.

Cette affirmation ne fit que renforcer la conviction de Fye. Il osa néanmoins poser la question qui le taraudait, en luttant contre les larmes.

- Est-ce que tu vas y rester ?

Sa toute petite voix fit tiquer Kurogane qui secoua doucement la tête. Il s'en doutait bien, que cet idiot de mage s'était monté la tête pour ça.

- Non, répondit-il.

Surpris, Fye releva brusquement la tête, oubliant que ses yeux étaient encore brillants de larmes.

- Qu… Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Kurogane soupira, se leva et fit signe à Fye de faire de même. Intrigué et bouleversé, celui-ci s'exécuta. Le ninja s'approcha alors de lui et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, ce qui fit rougir le mage.

- Je ne reste pas Fye, dit-il doucement. Je ne peux pas vous laisser toi et les gosses continuer seuls, surtout si vous n'avez que cette boule poils hystérique pour vous guider. Je repartirai avec vous quand le moment sera venu.

A ces mots, Fye se mit à trembler et à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, évacuant d'un coup la peur qu'il avait ressentie de devoir repartir sans Kurogane. Celui-ci fit alors une chose à laquelle Fye ne se serait jamais attendue : il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra doucement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, sans rien dire. Un long moment passa ainsi dont Fye profita du mieux qu'il put, se disant qu'il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre. Peu à peu, ses larmes cessèrent de couler pour enfin se tarir complètement, mais Kurogane ne le lâcha pas.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ce pays ? demanda doucement le ninja en regardant au loin.

- Oui, répondit sincèrement Fye. Je trouve… qu'il te ressemble… osa-t-il en rougissant.

Un sourire en coin que Fye ne pouvait voir apparut sur le visage de Kurogane et il resserra son étreinte.

- Fye… commença-t-il.

Intrigué par le ton de sa voix, le mage releva la tête pour le regarder. Il fut immédiatement prit au piège par la magnifique couleur rubis de ses yeux.

- L'aimes-tu assez pour envisager d'y vivre ?

- D'y vivre ? répéta Fye, sans comprendre.

- Quand tout sera fini… et que nous reviendrons ici tous ensemble… j'aimerais beaucoup que tu puisses rester…. avec moi…

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond dans un souffle.

Le ninja prit alors le visage de Fye entre ses mains et se rapprocha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Parce que je ne veux pas être séparé de toi…. murmura-t-il. Je t'aime Fye…

Avant même que Fye ait pu réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Kurogane posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une grande douceur. Il sourit intérieurement en sentant Fye défaillir et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Malgré la passion qui le consumait, Kurogane resta très tendre et il sentit Fye lui rendre timidement son baiser. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui mit fin au baiser le premier.

- Kuro-chan… souffla-t-il, haletant.

- Me laisseras-tu t'offrir une nouvelle vie Fye ? Est-ce que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés ?

- Oh Kuro-chan, espèce d'idiot, j'ai toujours voulu de toi ! répondit Fye en se jetant à son cou. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

- Tu pleures encore baka ? se moqua gentiment le ninja.

- C'est ta faute…

La nuit était douce et paisible. Le doux parfum des cerisiers en fleur flottait dans l'air. Et avec Fye dans ses bras, Kurogane se dit que les nuits au Japon étaient réellement les plus belles du monde.

FIN

**oooOOOooo**

**Alors, je suis pardonnée ? * grands yeux de Chat Potté ***

**A someonee : La suite de l'autre arrive bientôt, don't worry ! Merci pour ta review sur cette fic et puis pour la purée d'elfe, je fais c'que j'veux na ! xD Vous êtes dures hein, je ne sais pas combien de fics je vais encore devoir écrire pour me faire pardonner ^^ Bisous !**

**A ayu : Mouahhh c'es pas juste, c'est un complot ! Vos menaces ne marcheront paaaaaaaas ! Merci aussi pour ta review et pour ton gentil compliment ^^ A bientôt, bisous !**

**A opipourpre : Merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que ma fic aurait des vertus "zenisantes" xD mais tant mieux ! Guimauve powa et à bientôt ! Zibs !**


End file.
